Alice of Angel Avenue
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: Alice has always been able to see things others couldn’t, her very own guardian angel for example, but she didn’t see what she would feel for him... SMC contest entry.


Alice of Angel Avenue

Summary: Alice has always been able to see things others couldn't, her very own guardian angel for example, but she didn't see what she would feel for him... SMC contest entry.

_Steamy Movie Crossover Contest_

_Name of story: Alice of Angel Avenue_

_Penname: EclipsedofSoul_

_Movie or TV Show: Joan of Arcadia_

_Main Character Pairing: Alice/Jasper_

_POV: Alice_

_To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2._

_If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page._

_Or_

_ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages._

_If you have any questions about the contest, contact them._

_Contest ends February 5, 2009_

_If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2._

AN: This is kinda based on the idea of the show (but with an angel, not God) and the main storyline from the last episode of season one. If you've never watched it before (I've actually only seen a couple episodes myself although they were really good) then just read and enjoy. Oh, and just for interest sake Michael Welch (who plays Mike Newton) was in this – as a geek! He was very sexy...

--

I use to think that a name was just a name, that maybe it had a nice story behind it but that there was no actual meaning. This belief was very much in the forefront when we moved four years ago. Our new house was lovely, big and old, just the style my mother loved, spacious enough that my older brother Emmett could feel like he was on his own and that my other brother Edward could have a whole room for his grand piano, whilst close enough for my father to have a small commute to work. For me it was just a beautiful house that made the rest of my family very happy. But the name... It was on Angel Avenue.

And just two weeks after we moved in I forgot everything I'd ever believed about names being stupid.

I forgot about my slightly pessimistic outlook on the world, of never living for the moment but always planning for the future.

I forgot almost everything, everything I knew and everything about myself.

On Angel Avenue I met Jasper.

Jasper is a tall blonde man with a southern accent who is a few years older than me – except for the fact that he's been dead since the civil war. Oh, and he's an angel, my own guardian angel. He was sent to look over me by God because I am supposed to do amazing things.

I'd like to do amazing things to Jasper.

But that's getting very ahead of myself, especially since I'm the only one who can see him. He's as real to me as anybody else and I can talk to him in public without people thinking I'm crazy, but they can't really see him, they just accept his presence and look no deeper. And that apparently is very similar to what my amazing feat is; I can look deeper than other people, I can see things they can't. At first I thought this meant I was getting cool powers of something, and to give me some credit I was a young teen at the time, but then I realised, with a little help from Jasper, that it was just me, using my own two eyes.

Jasper's been terrific, guiding me through everything and just being my closest, dearest confidant. At first that was all he was but lately... Lately I've been feeling things for him that don't exactly belong in our platonic, kind-of teacher/student relationship. Jasper was sent to guide me through my unique outlook at life and somehow I don't think he'd agree to guiding me through anything remotely sexual, as was one of my plans of seducing him.

And I say was because as much as I want him I've given up on actually getting him; Jasper is so out of my league that it's extraordinary. I mean, he's a dead angel and I'm one tiny little human being. Juliet had better odds than I do, although she at least got to be with her guy. Even if I did want to humiliate myself by confessing my feelings to him, Jasper would just smile and be completely nice about it whilst explaining that he's my friend and nothing more. I really don't want to have to put myself through that.

I sighed and looked up into my mirror, staring at my reflection as my mind went into Jasper-land. It wasn't like I was unattractive, or so the boys at my school implied. I was always getting asked to dances, even though I always said no. I was short with spiky black hair, pale skin and big blue eyes. My dad always said I had special eyes, that I could get anything from anyone with them, and in a way he was kind of right. But was I attractive to Jasper? He was from a totally different era than me.

My stomach lurched suddenly and I clapped my hand to my mouth as bile rose in my throat. I spun on my feet and collapsed on my knees in front of the toilet, just holding in my stomach contents until I'd got the lid up. I was hurling for the next half an hour and I was so dizzy I could barely see straight. As soon as I couldn't feel bile in my throat anymore I pushed myself to my feet and got up, staggering through my room and onto the landing. I needed to find my mom; I really didn't feel well.

"Alice?" A worried voice called and I looked around blearily to see Jasper behind me, his face scrunched up in concern.

I tried to say something to him but the room was spinning and I swayed on the spot, pitching forward as my legs disappeared from underneath me.

"Alice!" Jasper cried out desperately and I felt his strong arms encircle me, pulling me into his body instead of me falling to the floor.

I tried to look up at him, to say something, do anything but all I could see were multiple Jaspers with different clothes and different coloured hair surrounding me. I closed my eyes as my mind spun and the last thing I heard was Jasper's frantic voice.

--

"...quite seroius I'm afraid."

I scrunched my eyes tight and opened them as a voice nearby continued to speak.

"The disease could have been in her system for months, maybe even years and you wouldn't have known it."

"But you said it can cause... madness?" That was my mother's voice.

"It can be interpreted as madness," the other voice, male, continued. "Symptoms can include hallucination but it's only the bacteria of the disease affecting the nervous system. It's very rare cases that have full-blown episodic psychosis. Most cases consist of rashes and continual vomiting which you said your daughter had."

"But the antibiotics are working?" That was dad's voice.

"Yes, she'll need to stay in for observation and it'll take a few days for the antibiotics to get through all her system, the infection was quite serious."

"But she'll be alright?"

I wanted to call out to my mom and reassure her, she sounded so worried and distraught, but I could barely turn my head.

"She'll be fine Mrs Cullen. A couple of days in here to rest and recuperate and she'll be fine. Carlisle..." Two sets of brisk footsteps echoed away and I heard a curtain drawn back.

"Alice! Honey, you're awake." My mom gushed, running over to my side. As she grasped my hand I looked down and my foggy brain suddenly recognised that it didn't recognise where I was.

"Mom?" I asked quietly, very aware that I didn't know what was going on and very frightened by it.

"Yes sweetheart? I'm here, and so is your father, and your brothers are outside. We're all here for you."

"But where am I?" I whispered.

"In the hospital honey. You collapsed and Edward found you, said he heard you vomiting and went to investigate. He called an ambulance and they brought you straight here."

"But if I just fainted why am I still here?" I tried to sit up but my head was still woozy. Mom grasped my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"They think you have an infection Ali," She whispered softly, stroking my hair as I stared up at her. "They call it Limes Disease and it affects your nervous system as well as causing vomiting, dizziness and severe migraines. But they've got the right medication for you so you don't need to worry. Just relax here whilst they watch over you for a few days, okay?"

"I can't go home?"

"Not yet, but your dad thinks maybe tomorrow."

I settled back into my pillows and tried to get my mind to start thinking, to start putting together what mom had said with what I'd overheard. Could I have been suffering hallucinations? But what would I have hallucinated?

"Your brothers are just outside and want to see you, especially Edward." Mom carried on, oblivious to my musings. "Is it okay if they come in?"

I nodded and sat up straighter, eager to find out what had happened from Edward's view. I was sure he'd been playing piano downstairs and if I'd been in my room how could he have heard me? Could Jasper have been looking out for me? My heart picked up pace a little bit at the thought and I mentally scolded myself for being childish. If he had saved me then it was out of friendship and nothing else; I couldn't keep reading too much into these things.

"Ali! Pixie-squeak are you okay?" Emmett was at my bedside within two seconds of mom opening the door, his huge frame bulked over as he leant down to inspect me. He had no idea what was wrong with me and no experience of anything medical but as I stared back at him he decided that I must have been alright, smiling broadly as he crushed me in a hug. "We were worried y'know." He whispered into my ear gently and I strengthened my arms around him, holding him tighter.

"Emmett don't squish her," Edward said as Em released me, nudging my cheek with his fist as he always did.

"Edward." I smiled and held my arms open, Edward crossing the room in a flash, holding me tighter than Emmett had.

"You scared me Ali." He whispered his voice surprisingly hoarse. "You were pale and just lying there, so still. And there was vomit everywhere. I almost didn't know what to do."

"But you did," I whispered back, burying my head into his lean shoulder. "You did and I'm here and I'm alright."

"Thank God." He breathed releasing me and moving backwards.

I smiled at him, but didn't think of God, I thought of Jasper.

"How did you hear me though?" I asked, settling back into the big pillows which were surprisingly comfy.

"How do you mean?" Edward frowned and I saw mom and Emmett exchange worried looks.

"Mom said you heard me throwing up. But I was upstairs and you were downstairs playing your piano. How did you hear me?"

"Alice I wasn't playing piano." Edward said slowly.

"Yes you were." I replied, matching his frown. "I heard you."

"No Ali, I wasn't. I didn't even have my music playing."

"But I heard piano." I whispered, feeling the blood drain from my face as my family looked at me anxiously. At the corner of my eye I could see Jasper, leaning against the doorjamb. "You heard it as well, didn't you?" I asked him desperately.

Jasper just stared back at me with a look of complete sadness and heartbreak on his face.

I shrank backwards as he just stared at me, saying nothing and creating more worries for me. He always reassured me, always guided me when I was lost but now he was just standing there, looking like the worst thing in the world was about to happen.

"Jasper..."

"Honey, nobody's there."

I looked back at my mom and shook my head desperately. "He is there. I can see him!" I cried out. "He's standing right there against the doorjamb. And you've all met him before so don't tell me he's not there!"

"Alice calm down." Edward said soothingly but there was panic in his eyes and I knew then that they really couldn't see Jasper. Edward was my closest confidant apart from Jasper and we had never been able to lie to each other, and right now there was no deceit in his eyes. Edward couldn't see Jasper and the dreadful truth began to slowly sink in.

"He ahs to be real..." I whispered. "I need him to be real..."

"I'm going to get the doctor." Emmett said quickly and I knew that he thought I was mad.

Jasper was still just staring at me and looking between each of their faces I couldn't take it anymore. Confusion and fear and doubt all rose up inside of me. Everything I was sure of was now in question and everything I felt was all over the place.

"Get out!" I screamed. "All of you just get out!"

"Alice..." Mom said her voice breaking.

"No! Just leave me alone!" I sobbed, covering my head with my hands and listening as they left.

I couldn't stop the tears as they ran down my face, my whole body wracking with sobs. Jasper wasn't real? How could he not be real? I'd touched him and talked to him, I'd seen him eat food, although only to humour me. I'd seen him do all these things and leave evidence of it behind. And they'd seen him too! I'd even introduce Edward to Jasper. How could I have made that all up?

How could I love someone who wasn't real?

"Alice..."" He mumbled but I didn't raise my head even though he sounded so close.

"Alice please." His hand touched my arm and I shuddered away.

"You're not real!" I shouted harshly. "They all said they can't see you and that I have some mental illness. You're not here!"

"I am Alice. I'm here for you." Jasper said desperately, clutching at my arm even as I tried to pull away.

"Jasper..." I looked up into his eyes and felt more of my world crumble away. "I-I..."

"What Alice?" He whispered, his face unbearingly close to mine as he tightened his grip on my arm. "I'm here, you can tell me anything."

"I need you to be real." I mumbled, losing myself in his eyes. "I need you to be real..." And then I leant forward the remaining inch and kissed him.

He froze under my touch but I couldn't stop myself; if this was all in my head I was going to give in to what I was feeling completely before it had to stop. I could lose myself in Jasper for tonight and tomorrow I could lose myself when I had to accept that he wasn't real.

"Alice." He muttered against my lips but I just kissed him harder, my hands reaching up to wrap into his hair.

I thought that he mustn't want me in that way, so I slowed the kiss and prepared to break away from him, to drown in my own embarrassment as well as questionable sanity, but then he moaned. It was low and from deep within his chest and caused goosebumps to erupt all over my body. His hands came up and grasped my shoulders, pulling me up and against him as his lips crushed mine.

"I shouldn't do this..." He mumbled against my lips, stealing kisses between his words. "I shouldn't be giving in..."

I wanted to say something, reassure him, question him, anything but my mind was a haze as his lips pressed against mine. His hands gripped my arms tighter and pulled me upwards so that I was kneeling on the hospital bed. We were now on the same level and both of us took advantage, throwing our chests together and crushing each others lips.

"I want you Alice." Jasper panted into my skin, his lips trailing along my jaw and towards my neck. "I've wanted you for so long... and so much."

"Take me." I whispered into his ear, licking him as I pronounced each word. "Take me Jasper... I'm yours. I'll always be yours," I choked back a sob that came from nowhere "Even when you're not real anymore."

He shuddered at my actions causing my whole body to shake and the next thing I knew I was laying underneath him on the bed.

"I'm here Alice," He hissed his fingers ghosting over my gown and peeling it from my body. "And this is real, what's between us is real. I'm going to show you how real it is."

I gasped and arched up into him as his hands grabbed my breasts and started kneading them roughly, hardening my nipples into peaks at his actions. His mouth left open kisses all along my neck as he moved from one side to the other, slowly making his way round to my ear. I writhed underneath him, unable to control any of the emotions or sensations I was feeling. His fingers tweaked at my nipples and I cried out, my whole body bucking upwards and causing him to groan deeply.

"Alice... Alice..." He moaned into my ear, the hoarseness of his voice sending all my blood flowing to one area. "I shouldn't be doing this... But I want to... Oh how I want to."

"Please." I begged, my hips bucking up into his uncontrollably as my arms snaked around his shoulders, clinging to him tightly. "Jasper please!"

"Are you sure? Alice if you give this to me... You can't give it to anybody else."

I didn't entirely understand his words, my mind too much of a haze because of his body's actions and my body's response. All I knew was that I was so close to having him, all of him, and that I couldn't stop now.

"This _is_ real." He pressed.

"I only want you." I whispered, total sincerity and conviction in my voice; it was the truth.

Jasper closed his eyes tightly and groaned, the sound causing wetness to gush out of me and I knew that this was definitely what I wanted. Unfisting my hands from his shoulders I began to unbutton his shirt, revealing inch by perfect inch of his glorious chest. As soon as it was undone I ran my hands up and down, slipping underneath the material and pushing it off his shoulders. His skin was warm under my touch and created the most delicious friction between us. I noticed scars on his back and torso and couldn't hold back the shiver at the thought of him being hurt.

I grabbed at his shoulders tighter and pulled him closer to me, Jasper let go of my breasts as I did and the next thing I felt was his naked chest moving against mine. My breath left me in a whoosh of air as my hard nipples rubbed against his muscled chest. Jasper groaned again and it was quickly becoming one of my favourite sounds. His hands grabbed at my hips and he pushed me down onto the mattress with all his weight, his hips rocking against mine. I cried out again at the sensation of him moving with me down there and dug my nails into his shoulders. Jasper hissed but started nipping at my neck and causing me to dig in deeper.

His hands slid over my hips and down my backside, pressing firmly into my bottom and making me squeal loudly. I could now feel his erection pressing intimately into my core and only his trousers separated us.

"I have to have you..." He groaned into my skin again, his breath and the feel of his lips driving me crazy. "Now."

I wanted to help him, to unveil him for myself but my body was wound so tightly with emotion that all I could do was hold tighter to him. His hands quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing and then he was back on top of me, his weight pushing me down delightfully.

"Jasper." I whimpered and spread my legs as he moved in-between them; I may have never done this before but having Emmett as a brother helped a little with the details. Hopefully I wouldn't be disappointing to Jasper.

He grasped my hips in his large hands and held me steady as he slowly pushed himself inside of me. I gasped and threw my head backwards at the sensations running through me, the strangeness of it, the feeling of being stretched and the pure excitement. He slowed until he reached my barrier and then with one quick jerk was sheathed all the way inside of me. I screamed and arched up against him, my nipples against his chest starting up my need for friction and I didn't wait a second longer, rocking my hips into his.

Jasper growled and pulled out of me, thrusting back in quickly and then pulling out again, creating a quick rhythm as I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting him closer. His thrusts were fast and deep but he was holding back and I didn't want that; I wanted to feel everything he had to offer and to offer it from myself in return.

"Please... please harder..." I breathed my words barely distinguishable from my gasps but Jasper picked up the pace, hitting deeper within me and causing me to cry out again.

"Alice." His lips crushed against mine, his tongue mimicking his hips movements and I struggled to take hurried breaths as our lips moved around each others.

I pushed myself onto him as I felt my body starting to overheat and he started to shake slightly. My hips bucked under him uncontrollably and I cried out with his every thrust.

"Jasper!" I screamed against his mouth, my entire being exploding as I clamped around him. He growled lowly and after four more thrusts his body seized up too before collapsing onto top of me.

He only stayed like that for a few seconds before moving off of me and pulling me into his side, his body spooned around mine.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Thank you for letting me show you how I feel."

"It's real Alice," He whispered passionately to me. "What you felt, what I feel for you, what we did, it's all real. And I'm not losing you. Just hang on in there."

"Stay with me..." I mumbled my body shutting down from exhaustion as the day's events caught up with me. "Jasper..."

"I'm here my love." His voice sounded from far away.

--

It was several days later when I was finally released from the hospital, my blood-work clean of all traces of the infection. I didn't feel any different and I wasn't acting any differently but I also hadn't seen Jasper. It was so hard to think that I would never see him again, that it was just a crazy delusion even with all the things I'd felt.

But at least I'd always have that night.

Walking into my bedroom I dumped my pile of get well cards onto my bedside table before turning around and then stopping dead. On top of my dresser stood a beautiful vase full of daisies and sunflowers, my favourite bouquet collection. I rushed over to them quickly and breathed in their beautiful scent wondering who on earth would have got them for me, seeing as my family would have given them to me earlier or been here to see my reaction if it was them.

I felt a slight breeze from behind me, as if someone was there, and I closed my eyes tightly, praying that it was who I wanted it to be.

"Real, Ali." Jasper whispered into my ear and I spun around and launched myself into his arms.

He laughed as we tumbled back onto my bed, his arm knocking the cards down and as I stared at them and then him I knew he was right.

This was real, this was love and most importantly, this was Jasper.

--


End file.
